


Time Alone Together

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-09
Updated: 2010-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decides he needs mistletoe, in order to kiss Castiel. Written for the spn_christmas "Kissing Under the Mistletoe" day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Alone Together

Sam noticed that Dean seemed to be searching for something, eyes darting feverishly around woodlands whenever they visited them on hunts, sometimes even sneaking off during down hours on his own. The younger Winchester had remained silent, wondering if Dean would ever bring up the subject on his own. He’d later come to the conclusion, that this was Dean Winchester, the master of keeping silent at the best of times. Finally, one day, Sam sat his elder brother down, to much suspicion and dubious looks from Dean.

“What?” Dean asked, when Sam did nothing more than stare quizzically at him, face narrowed down to an expression of concern.

“Is there something you want to tell me?” the younger hunter asked, trying to go for a sympathetic route yet failing miserably.

Truth was, he still could feel nothing, devoid of the requisite emotions his missing soul had taken from him. He sighed and settled across the table from Dean, running one large hand through his hair, ruffling the strands slightly so they hung in disarray.

“Seriously, Dean, you wanna tell me where you keep disappearing off to?” he asked, sounding more like his emotionless self.

Dean nodded, accepting the second variant of the question and the lack of emotion far easier than the first attempt at asking. He also didn’t respond straight away.

“Dean? I will keep asking you,” Sam warned.

“That’s the problem. You’re like a dog, you won’t quit once you’ve scented something,” Dean groused.

“Well? Answer?” Sam prompted, when Dean remained silent for a while longer.

Dean sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose wearily; eyes squinched shut as he thought out the best way to explain his position to Sam. He could feel the weight of his brother’s gaze, even though his eyes were guarded against him by fragile eyelids and he sighed again.

“Fine. I was looking for mistletoe,” he mumbled, in a quiet voice that he hoped Sam didn’t hear.

“Mistletoe,” Sam repeated, proving the younger man had ears like a bat, as usual. “And why would you need mistletoe?”

“For Cas, okay?” Dean shot back, cheeks blazing with embarrassment beneath his freckles. “Happy now?”

“Almost,” Sam said, with an all too brief smile. “And why would Cas need mistletoe? Is it for a spell or something?”

“Not quite,” Dean said, eyeing his brother dubiously as he wondered whether Sam was deliberately being obtuse. “What do couples usually want mistletoe for?”

Sam’s eyebrows relaxed and his face smoothed out into happy lines at last.

“Ah,” he said, in sudden understanding. “You want to kiss Cas beneath the mistletoe.”

“You bet,” Dean replied, still eyeing his brother dubiously.

“Now, why couldn’t you have said so, sooner? I would have helped,” Sam said, with a broader grin.

“You? Help me? Right,” Dean snorted, as he got to his feet forcefully. “I don’t think I need help with my relationship with Cas, thanks.”

“I’m not saying you do. You guys seem tight together. All I was saying was, I could help you find mistletoe,” Sam replied, hands raised in a warding gesture meant for peace.

Dean stood in the center of the motel room and glanced back over his shoulder balefully at his brother.

“It’s a wonder you haven’t whaled on me for chick flick moments,” he said, just as balefully as his expression.

“What? I used to do this with Jess all the time,” Sam responded with a nonchalant shrug. “Why should you be any different with your partner?”

Dean nodded, grateful that Sam seemed fairly accepting of his relationship with Castiel, enough so that he forewent the usual joshing.

“Like I said, you’re good together. If you want mistletoe, you should get it,” Sam replied, with a shrug.

Dean bit back the immediate response of - who are you and what have you done with my brother - in favor if changing the subject. Once, that kind of remark would have resulted in brotherly banter, but not any more. Sam had changed too much and so, Dean knew, had he himself. They both weren’t who they used to be, for better or for worse. He prided himself that at least he had Castiel there to keep him sane and grounded, to turn to whenever he needed someone to listen to him and to help him. He’d never had that before, not even when Sam was himself.

He turned away and said - “Alright, smart-ass, where do you suggest we go to get this elusive mistletoe then?”

“Not so elusive, Dean; not if you know where to look,” Sam countered, patiently. as he reached for his laptop nearby.

He flipped the lid open and powered it up, before connecting to the internet and began browsing.

“Okay, American Mistletoe, latin name Phoradendron flavescens, can be found on trees prevalent in central New Jersey and southwards,” Sam said. “Or you can just buy it imported from Europe on any city street.”

“So I’ve been looking in all the wrong places?” Dean asked, in disappointment.

“I should say so,” Sam said, dryly, thinking of their current business in both Arizona and California.

“Damn,” Dean said, in disappointment again. “Any city street you say?”

“Yup,” Sam replied, as he flipped his laptop closed again.

“Thanks, Sammy,” Dean replied as he twirled his jacket about his shoulders to head out.

“Where are you going?” Sam asked, curiously.

“Buy some mistletoe. Where d’you think?” Dean asked, with a derisive snort.

Sam shrugged, yet let Dean leave, figuring that his elder brother needed the time alone to purchase the mistletoe in private for Castiel.

~~~

Some time later and Dean returned, toting a few sprigs of the much-coveted mistletoe between red, cold and wind chapped fingertips, grinning happily for the first time in days. Sam watched, with a vague sense of curiosity as the elder Winchester attached the sprigs to the ceiling without bothering to take off his jacket first.

Dean stepped back to view his handiwork when he’d finished, before finally slipping out of his jacket, limbs slightly warmer than they had been since his return. He nodded, before he turned to face a blank part of the ceiling, unfettered by sprigs of mistletoe.

“Cas, get your feathered ass down here, dude; I have something to show you,” Dean shouted, hope evident in the set of his body that Castiel would appear this time.

The busy angel sometimes didn’t answer Dean’s call and didn’t bother answering Sam’s calls when the younger Winchester tried. Castiel only had eyes and ears for Dean, when he wasn’t otherwise detained by troubles in Heaven. On free moments, Castiel had turned up of his own volition, and those were the times that Dean cherished the most, when they could enjoy each other’s company unfettered by worries in their lives. The sex, always amazing between them, became more sensual and loving when they weren’t actively worrying about the minutiae of their combined daily lives.

Sam was as much surprised as Dean when the by now familiar flutter and flap of Castiel’s heavy wings broke the weighted silence and the angel materialised in the middle of the motel room, staring directly at Dean with heat in his gaze. Dean took a moment to collect himself, ascertaining that the look Castiel was bestowing upon him wasn’t one of anger, but love instead.

“Yes, Dean,” Castiel stated, not acknowledging Sam as he usually did.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Dean said, closing the distance between them and grasping one of the angel’s hands tenderly.

Castiel leant into Dean’s touch, body inclining towards the hunter’s instinctively, as though Castiel needed the comfort of touch as much as Dean craved it from him. Sam had to admit, even in his present soulless and emotionless state that the lovers made for a happy and contented couple, even with their combined worries and travails.

Dean manoeuvred Castiel gently back, so that their bodies aligned perfectly beneath the mistletoe hanging in clumps from the ceiling. Castiel went quietly, staring quizzically and intently at the hunter. Dean gestured upwards at the sprigs of shrubbery above them and Castiel turned his bright eyed gaze to stare at the yellowish leaves and perfect white berries. His plump lips curled into a fresh pout of recognition before he turned his gaze back to Dean.

“You have mistletoe,” he stated, gruffly.

“Yeah, and you know what happens beneath mistletoe, don’t you, sweetheart?” Dean chuckled, as he leant into Castiel’s body hopefully.

“I am aware of certain pagan practices in connection with mistletoe, yes, Dean. Why don’t you show me and refresh my memory to see if I‘m correct?” Castiel asked, surprisingly playful and making Sam feel slightly uncomfortable.

Dean didn’t reply; instead he claimed Castiel’s mouth with his own, fingers entwined as they kissed at great length beneath the mistletoe. The angel audibly purred loudly, mouth working hungrily, needily against Dean’s mouth and Dean deepened the kiss just as hungrily and needily. Sam cleared his throat and stood to leave, deciding that it was better to leave the lovers alone than to awkwardly witness them kissing.

Dean broke off the kiss to stare at his brother questioningly, lips reddened and swollen from Castiel’s tender kisses, eyes blown wide with residue lust. Sam smiled insincerely and shifted, feeling the vaguest trickle of what he knew to be discomfort taking residence in the cavernous expanse of his body.

“Where are you going?” Dean asked, gruffly, voice rough with lust that was evident in his eyes.

“Out. I need some air and I’m guessing you need the time alone,” Sam said, as he plucked his jacket hurriedly from where he’d left it upon his bed.

“Dean,” Castiel said, voice dipped low to intimate levels, a purr evident within his tone.

That tone alone made Sam hurry from the room, all too wary of witnessing the couple all out fucking in front of him. As the door swung shut behind him, he distinctly heard what Castiel said next.

“I don’t think you’ve refreshed my memory enough of what mistletoe is all about Dean. Can you show me again?” the angel asked.

“At great length, sweetheart,” Dean replied, words then cut off by the wooden barrier of the door slamming shut behind Sam.

Dean and Castiel exchanged chaste kisses at first, feeling each other out with lips and tongues, until the kisses turned dirty and wet, heated beneath the watchful presence of lover’s mistletoe. It didn’t take them long to undress each other now that they were alone, bodies thudding purposefully against the nearest bed, Castiel on top. Dean grinned and chuckled in approval, enjoying when Castiel took him as much as he loved to ride his angel. He shuddered at the first feel of wet fingers against his hole and felt the first tickling breath of Castiel against his shoulder, as the angel breached him purposefully.

Dean’s hips bucked up and met the angel’s, bodies shuddering together as Castiel worked Dean wide and loose. Their bodies writhed until Castiel’s hand fell away and he penetrated Dean roughly, barely giving the hunter enough time to adjust to the intrusion before he started to thrust into him eagerly. Dean held his lover close, thrills coursing through him as he caressed Castiel’s ass gently, encouraging the angel to thrust harder. Castiel complied, lengthening his strokes into Dean eagerly, head of his cock nudging and rubbing against Dean’s prostate.

Dean lost himself to Castiel, to how the angel felt inside him, to how the angel sounded as he thrust into him - all groans and grunts and aroused purrs. The hunter felt his time coming nearer and he speeded its arrival with a hand wrapped hastily around his dick, fingers flickering across taut flesh until he spurted thick strands of his cum over his hand and their abdomens. Castiel’s back stiffened as Dean’s orgasm raced through the hunter, rippling through his muscles and tightening his channel still further around the angel’s dick. Castiel came, spurting his climax deep inside Dean’s body before he rolled wearily away. His arms circled around Dean’s waist when the hunter crowded-nestled into him, raining wet kisses upon Castiel’s lips and cheeks. Finally, they lay there in silence, chests heaving as they stared intently at one another.

They remained silent long after they’d gotten dressed, content to remain word free in each other’s presence until Sam returned tentatively some time later. Castiel took that as his cue to leave, reluctantly, yet still he promised Dean he would return soon. Dean nodded and threatened to use the excuse of mistletoe again if he remained away for too long. Castiel had given Dean one of his rare chuffs of laughter before he left.

“I’m guessing the mistletoe was a hit, then?” Sam asked, dryly, taking in the flushed, still aroused sight of his brother and the stink of sex that clung to Dean’s skin.

“Roaring success, Sam,” Dean said, in contentment. “Think he’ll fall for it again tomorrow?”

“You can try,” Sam said, with a long suffering sigh.

“I will,” Dean said, before he stood, announcing his need to pee and then go out for some food.

Sam remained silent, long after Dean had gone, staring up at the mistletoe still dangling form the ceiling. A smile crossed his face as he thought over the fact that neither Castiel nor Dean really needed the excuse of a sprig of parasitic plant to further their relationship. All they needed was time alone together, after all.

~fini~


End file.
